


Informed

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [57]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advisors, F/M, Gen, Politics, clarity, counsel, information, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jessamine provides Roger with clearer advice than any of his advisors.





	Informed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Informed

“If you don’t know, you should ask your advisors—it’s their duty to keep you informed,” Jessamine said, providing much clearer counsel than Roger’s advisors ever had.


End file.
